


Amorra: Fluffy Key Word AU Oneshots

by SerpentineJ



Series: Fluffy Key Word AU Oneshots [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Adorable, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Like, Major AU, Noatak is not an asshole, SO MUCH FLUFF, Such Amorra, Watch Out for Cavities, Wow, all of these are AU, amorra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says: Pure AU fluff, because the Amorra ship doesn't have enough fluffy AUs. Each is based off one word and they will vary in length.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I suck at finishing things. I have a bunch of Psych and HP fanfiction I need to do. But Amorra is just so… so… addicting!
> 
> NOTE: In most of these, Noatak is NOT Amon. The Equalist movement might still be going, but Noatak is not their leader. He doesn’t know how to bloodbend and Yakone never revealed his identity to his family. So he and Tarrlok are noticeably more… carefree.
> 
> IN ADDITION: Korra may not be the Avatar. If she is referenced as a waterbender or, well, has a job, you can probably safely assume she is not the Avatar.
> 
> So much fluff... SORRY NOT SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) Rotten – Korra runs a fruit stand. Professor Noatak in one of her regulars.

Korra threw the rotten moon peach into the garbage, huffing as she sorted through the decaying fruit on the off chance that there was an edible one hidden among the mush. Finding a barely passable one, she threw it to her friend’s ferret, Pabu, who eagerly snatched it up and made away with his prize. Korra sighed and, wiping her forehead, dumped the remaining rotten moon peaches into the garbage disposal. She removed her protective rubber gloves and examined the small pile of consumable fruit, searching them for an imperfections.

Running a fruit stall was hard work. There were more fire apples and sea prunes to be sorted, and a new shipment of amber grapes was due any day now… It was a living, though, and being a waterbender in Republic City wasn’t exactly easy with the Equalists running around, wreaking small-scale havoc. 

Lost in her thoughts, Korra brought up the blinds that showed her stall as closed, and began arranging the new fruits in their respective buckets. Being stationed outside the University of Republic City had its perks: it was only a block or so from her apartment, and growing university students were always hungry for a quick, cheap, tasty snack. Her regulars were great: the Fire Ferrets, as she called the brothers Bolin and Mako, stopped by constantly to pick up cases of fire apples or star oranges and have a chat. They were orphans who spent the majority of their childhood on their grandmother’s rural farm and in small schools before receiving illustrious scholarships to the University. In fact, it was Bolin’s ferret, Pabu, who she was pet-sitting today. The former Chief of Police and current Professor of Criminology, Lin Beifong, had a standing order of cherry nectarines once a week, which Korra found ironic as the sugar sweet fruits contrasted greatly with Lin’s hardass personality. She had been opening up more lately, though: last week, after 2 years of patronage, Lin had cracked a joke. Sometimes Tenzin, the Professor of Spirituality and Airbending History and an old family friend, picked up some assorted fruits for his family. 

Korra smiled at the thoughts of her friends and set aside a box of star oranges for her friend, roommate, and Mako’s girlfriend of a year, Asami. Remembering something, she confirmed an order that had come in via messenger pigeon and wrapped up a box of moon peaches for Councilman Tarrlok.

A blush overtook the waterbender’s cheeks as she thought of the other regular of her fruit stand, Professor Noatak of Bending and Non-Bending Studies. He had been one of the first to buy from her stand when she had first opened and had continued to buy a box of a random fruit every Monday at 7 am, like clockwork. 

And speak of the devil…

Noatak walked up to Korra’s stall, grinning at the sight of the fruit merchant. He was quite handsome, with messy, dark hair and blue-gray eyes, and Korra felt her face flush a little.

“Hello, Korra.” He said, smiling and glancing at the array of fruit for the day.

“’lo, Noatak. What can I get you?” Korra responded with a cheeky grin and flourished her hand grandly at her wares on display.

The man considered the fruits and hummed. “Hmm… I’d like…. A box of those fire apples, please. They’re looking especially fine this week.”

She nodded and began boxing the apples, looking up at her customer. “Oh, Noatak. Could you do me a favor?”

“Depends.” He chuckled. “I can’t give higher grades to those scholarship friends of yours, but if you want to borrow a book or have lunch together, you only have to ask.”

Korra flushed at the mention of lunch. More and more lately, it had seemed like Noatak had been… flirting with her. 

“Uhm, well, I actually need you to take something to your brother, Tarrlok, for me. “

The professor gasped and dramatically put a hand to his heart. “Gifts for my brother? Korra, I thought we had something special!”

She grinned. “Nah, he sent in a mail order this morning. Wants a box of moon peaches.”

“Alright, Korra.” Noatak smiled. “On one condition. You and me, dinner at Nanook’s on Friday.”

“Deal.” Korra handed him his fireapples. “It’s a date.” She smirked. ”And I think you had better be going, professor, if you don’t want to be late for your own class.”


	2. Dial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2) Dial – Noatak’s a college student who just got a pretty girl’s number. Tarrlok’s eager to help (or perhaps just tired of his brother’s indecisiveness).

Tarrlok huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms and glaring at his brother, Noatak.

“Are you ever going to call her?” the Political Science major tapped his foot, tired of waiting for his brother and watching him stare at the ink-marred napkin in his hand. “You know, the fact that she gave you her number means she’s interested.”

“I know…” Noatak groaned, fiddling with the corner of the paper. “But isn’t there some kind of rule about waiting to call a girl? I don’t want to screw anything up, and I don’t know if she’s looking for something long-term or a one off…”

Tarrlok sighed. “You’re overthinking things. If you like her, call her, and go from there and stop wasting my time. I’ve got a big Political Science test tomorrow, and I need to study! It’s been a day, and you’ve been fretting and brooding and I can’t take this!” He jumped off the couch and, snatching Noatak’s phone and the napkin in his hand, began to dial the digits.

Noatak leapt up and began to chase his brother around the apartment they shared. “Tarrlok, don’t you DARE… If you call that number, I swear...”

Suddenly, Tarrlok stopped running and tossed the phone to his brother. “There! It’s ringing. Good luck!”

Catching the phone, Noatak proceeded to yell. “TARRLOK! I told you, I was gonna wait!”

He scoffed. “Man, if I hadn’t done it, you NEVER would have. You’ve been so nervous since you met her at that waterbending convention. She’s CLEARLY interested, so talk to her!”

His brother growled. “Look, Tarrlok, I actually really like her! She’s nice and cool and funny and I don’t want to screw this up!”

A chuckle sounded from the phone in Noatak’s hand.

The brothers froze, one in apprehension, the other in fear.

“Tarrlok, I will kill you.” Noatak hissed before bringing the cell phone to his ear. “H-hey, Korra! How’ve you been? How much did you hear?”

He could tell she was grinning. “Enough to know that if I invite you to have dinner at 8:00 tonight at Narook’s, you hopefully won’t shoot me down.”

Tarrlok pumped his fist and gave his older brother the thumbs up.


	3. Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3) Fortune – Noatak bakes fortune cookies at a small family-owned bakery. Korra is the owner of a soup kitchen down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, sorry!

The scent of vanilla and butter and the feel of the soft, fluffy dough in Noatak’s hands calmed him. Setting the dough in the industrial-sized fridge, he made his way to the small counter and began to write the fortunes.

“Your luck is on the rise.”

“You are not irrelevant.”

“Entering the lottery right now is a bad idea.”

“Try using cinnamon when you bake the red bean buns.”

He grinned and set the last one aside for his brother, the head baker of Amon Bakery.

~~~~

The bell attached to the door jingled, heralding the arrival of another person at the Avatar Soup Kitchen. Korra looked up from setting out the latest batch of donations (this time from The Fire Ferret’s Eatery) and, seeing it was Noatak, went over to the counter.

“Hey, Noatak. What’ve you got for us this week?” She asked, bright as ever. “Asami’s taking Naga to the vet’s right now, I’m afraid.” Noatak loved that dog almost as much as Korra did.

“Hmm, what a shame.” He said, depositing the boxes of food on her counter. “We've got a few loaves of bread, some bean buns, a bag of crackers, and a whole box of fortune cookies.” He chuckled at the way her eyes lit up at the mention of fortune cookies. Apparently his were becoming quite the Friday night legend around the soup kitchen, and Korra had regaled him with tales of how they were always the first item to run out.

Secretly, he loved the joy on her face when he brought them: whenever they had extras he would come over and donate them after work (his establishment prided itself on the freshness and quality of their products and two-day-old fortune cookies didn't taste good anyways), and he always made sure to make a little extra on Fridays so he would have some to bring to her. Their business was doing well; there was no reason he couldn't spend a little more money and time to make regulars of the soup kitchen happier.

The fact that it brought a smile to her pretty face didn't hurt either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't like this one as much... I dunno.
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	4. Agility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4) Agility – Korra studies the way Amon moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is (surprise!) set in the actual LoK universe, where she is the Avatar and he is Amon and all that. One of the major differences, though, is that Korra's a little more... mature and diplomatic, more capable of rational strategy, and Amon isn't as... set in his extremist ways.
> 
> Also, a shoutout to a_verysmallviolet for being an awesome reviewer! Thank you, your input helps me so much!

Korra sat in her room at her desk, studying the videos Lin’s undercover agents had managed to snap of Amon fighting during the Revolution assembly.

One thing she noticed was how graceful he was. It was like he was… ice skating, or something.

She watched as the masked figure on the screen dipped and glided forwards, incapacitating the expert firebender on the screen in four swift moves.   
He may be evil, but he was an admirable fighter. Quick and lithe and probably well-built…

She shook her head and refocused on the pair fighting on the screen in front of her. Never mind that she’d been reviewing these tapes for a couple hours now… Know thine enemy and all that, right?

Naga let out a snort from the corner of her room.

There was a rustle from the tree outside her open window, and she started, glancing over to aforementioned tree. There was nothing there.

~~~~~~~~~~

Half an hour later, Korra shut the laptop Lin had lent to her and stretched, getting up from her chair and moving to shut the window.  
Turning around to collapse on her bed, she blinked-

And let out a sharp squeak. (Later on, of course, she would insist to herself it had only been a slight gasp of surprise.)

“Wh- AMON?”

“Hello, Avatar.”

He was sitting on her bed in the lotus position, and had the gall to pat Naga on the head.

“I hope you don’t mind, I slipped something into your… pet’s water a couple hours ago. It wouldn’t do to be killed by a polar bear dog after all the progress my Revolution has made.”

She didn’t respond, just bent the water in her cup at him and followed it up with a burst of fire.

Dodging the attacks and smothering the fire that caught on her bed with his gloved hand, he tsked and stood up.

“I think there is a way we can cooperate, Avatar. After your… inspiring performance at Councilman Tarrlok’s unorthodox arrest of those non-benders in the apartment complex… I believe you can be reasoned with.”

Korra scoffed and ran over her options in her mind. If she attacked him, he would attack back or flee. If she called for help, he would be gone before she could shout Tenzin’s name. If she listened and negotiated… there was a chance they could compromise and she could diffuse this war before it could begin.

She sighed and sat down in her desk chair, spinning it around to face him. He made himself comfortable on her bed. She twitched in annoyance.

“Look, Amon. Let’s get some things straight. I don’t agree with you taking anyone’s bending away. Not even those Triple Threat leaders. Your methods are too extreme, you target the wrong people, and frankly, Hiroshi Sato is insane.”

Amon sighed and made to speak.

“But.” She continued, waving him off. “The Equalists have a point. There are people who abuse their bending and take advantage of non-benders. The Republic City Government is primarily made of benders and all of the representatives on the Council are benders.”

He huffed and said, “You seem to be able to grasp the shortcomings of the Republic City government better than most, surprisingly enough.”

Korra looked at him suspiciously. “Was that… a compliment?” She narrowed her eyes further and tensed up, ready to get into a fighting stance.

“No”, he said, “I was being sincere. You wouldn't believe how many benders, even those in government and legislative positions, overlook the imbalance of benders and non-benders in positions of authority.”

The man on her bed (and wow, didn't that sound suggestive?) spoke with almost... a long-suffering air. She couldn't tell if it was slightly joking or not. 

He sighed and got up, ever graceful. Korra found herself admiring the fluidity of his motions, the way he seemed to flow even doing something as simple as walking towards her… Wait, walking towards her?

He leaned over her, imposing and dark, and Korra instinctively backed up in her chair. “We’ll meet on Avatar Aang Memorial Island at midnight this Sunday. Bring the airbending councilman and the Chief of Police. Don’t tell them I’m who you’re meeting, and don’t be late.”

And as suddenly as he came, he was gone, the only hint that he had been there in the first place being the warm dent in Korra’s bedcovers and a drugged Naga. Korra made a note to change the water in her polar bear-dog’s bowl later. 

She tried to look for his retreating figure, but he had disappeared, an agile shadow in the darkness of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, review, tell me what you thought!


	5. Alcoholic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5) Alcoholic – Korra is a bartender in one of the classier (but not too fancy) bars in Republic City. A mysterious figure comes in every Friday at 8:00 and orders a scotch on the rocks, and she’s determined to get to know him.

Korra wiped the last of the glasses and sighed, mentally preparing herself for the afternoon drinkers. There were more alcoholics amongst them, and as the night would wear on, the tips became more and more generous. With the welcome cash came a plethora of men (and the occasional woman) looking for an easily swayed one-off partner to spend the night with, and the nonstop innuendos and leering glances became tiresome after a while. Fridays like tonight were especially bad. She thanked the lords that were that she was not her typical shift partner and best friend, Asami, though. With long dark hair and large green eyes Asami was the more targeted between them, her charmingly innocent demeanor and peppy cheerfulness convincing the typical lecherous fool that she was easy to manipulate.  
She chuckled and dusted another bottle. Little did they know Asami was extremely sharp and perceptive, slated to inherit the renowned billion-dollar Future Industries from her father, and had been in martial arts classes with Korra since she was 6 years old.

~~~~~

8:00 found Korra and Asami bustling to keep up with the heavily drinking crowd. There was some kind of sports team in the back corner celebrating a win, a group of business partners toasting the conclusion of a new deal, and a party of around 15 celebrating a 22nd birthday. That combined with the usual Friday crowd left the two bartenders feeling severely understaffed.

“I’ll take a scotch on the rocks, please.”

A deep voice startled her out of her focus on pouring another round of rainbow shots for the birthday group. 

“Alright, sir, I will be back in just a minute.” She said, walking quickly over to the table housing the rowdy 20 year olds and setting down their drinks.

Korra hurried back up to the bar and, after making sure Asami was taking care of the sports team (and probably making all the good tips), turned to her newest customer.

She grabbed a glass and, scooping ice into it, asked, “What kind of scotch? We have a very nice 16 year Lagavulin, and our Black Label Johnny Walker is popular…”  
He took his hand off his face and requested the Johnny Walker.

Korra noticed that he was quite handsome, with striking features and bright blue-gray eyes. She poured him his drink and with a friendly “Here you go!” set off to attend to the businessmen at the center table who were requesting another round of whiskey.

He stayed at that barstool for exactly an hour and a half, sipping slowly and silently at his drink. At 9:30 he got up and vanished, leaving his scotch-stained glass and a generous tip behind.

~~~~~~

The next Friday, the mysterious man was back, again at 8:30, this time in a dressy black blazer. He sat down in the same barstool and she sidled up to the spot behind the bar facing him.

“Hello, Mr. Johnny Walker. Same thing as last week?”

He spared a brief thought about how she had remembered what he had ordered (surely she served hundreds of people a day?) but massaged his forehead and nodded.

She handed him his scotch on the rocks and lingered there for a minute. This Friday was especially slow, and he was a good tipper and looking to be a regular if this pattern continued.

He didn’t speak the entire time he was there, and left at the same time as last time. 9:30 found Korra picking up an empty scotch glass and collecting another gratuitous tip.  
~~~~~~

The Friday after that was different. The man was back, but he had several scrapes on his face and arms and his long coat was back, though the sleeve was torn and there was dirt on it.

“Uhm… are you alright?” Korra asked, eyeing the man across the bar with a little trepidation. “Do you want your scotch?”

He nodded and said, “I am fine. The scotch, please.”

She came back with his drink and a handful of gauze and antibiotics.

“Here, I figured you might want these. We keep a lot under the bar for bar fights and people getting scraped and such.”

The mysterious man glanced up, surprise evident in his eyes, and accepted the medicinal supplies and his scotch.

“You know,” Korra continued, “You never gave me your name and it looks like you’re going to be a regular around here.”

“My name… I’m Noatak.” The man she now knew as Noatak introduced himself.

Korra smiled. “I’m Korra.” She flushed. “Well, you probably knew that already, seeing as I’m wearing a nametag…”

Noatak smiled in return. He had a nice smile.

That was the extent of their conversation for the night, though Korra missed the way that instead of staring into his alcohol his eyes trailed her around the room, a speculative look on his face.

~~~~~~

The fourth Friday Noatak was 10 minutes late. He walked in, expecting to see Korra at the bar. When he didn’t, he took his usual barstool and waited.

Korra was back a couple minutes later, having finished serving the celebrating sports team in the back. They were the same group from the first time with their uniforms emblazoned with the words “FIRE FERRETS”.

“Hey, Noatak. The regular?” She asked, already taking out a bottle of the Johnny Walker. 

“Yes, please.”

Korra poured his drink over the ice cubes in his cup and handed it to him with a napkin.

“You never told me why you were all scraped up last week.”

Noatak sighed and dragged his hand across his face. “I’m a fairly big figure advocating the new bill to give more opportunities to the lower class. I was some jerks beating up a smaller kid and I stepped in.” He chuckled. “Had to buy a new coat for it too.”

“Hmm” The girl across the bar hummed in understanding, nodding her head. “I know the bill you’re talking about. Personally, I think it’s a little extreme, but some of its points are good.”

One of the youths from the sports team in the corner came up to the bar and spoke to Korra.

“Hey, Korra! Can we get another pitcher of beer?” The green-eyed kid grinned and dropped some bills on the counter. “Keep the change; only the best for our favorite bartender.”

Korra smiled back and started to fill a jug of beer, saying, “You guys have a designated driver, right, Bolin?”

The boy said, “Yeah, Asami agreed to drive us back to our apartment after her shift’s over. “

“Alright, see you Wednesday! You’re playing at the arena, right?”

“Of course! Bye, Korra!”

Korra turned back to the barstool with Noatak on it, but he was gone.

~~~~~~

The bar was empty a few Fridays later. Like really, truly dead. Korra had sent Asami home; there was barely a need for one bartender, let alone two. She was sure Mako and Asami were itching for some time alone.

Noatak walked in, sending small tingles of anticipation up her spine. 

She brushed them aside. Over Johnny Walkers and the occasional Band-Aid, they had become… friends, and more and more Korra had found herself staring at him. Noatak was an attractive man, and his voice sent shivers down her back, but those were natural reactions. Right?

“Hello, Korra.” Noatak sat down in his usual spot, looking tired.

“There’s my favorite Friday regular.” The girl in question teased, picking up a scotch glass. “The usual?”

The man snorted. “Does that imply you have more favorite regulars? I’m offended.” He considered the wall of fine drinks behind her. “Actually, can I have some of that Stroh rum? It’s been a long week.”

She looked at him questioningly. “Must have been bad. Work troubles?”

He sighed. “My business is in a tight spot.”

“I never asked, where do you work?”

“I am one of the co-CEOs of Amon Inc. One of our biggest business partners… Hiroshi Sato? You might have heard of him… He’s been acting increasingly erratically lately. Paranoid and demanding…”

The only other person in the bar, a content looking businessman, walked out the door, a tip on the table.

Korra started, gathering the glasses and tips. “Sato? One of my best friends is his daughter. You know the other girl usually on shift, Asami? Her.”

“Oh, really.”

Korra looked at him. His face was drawn and pale, obviously stressed.

Noatak finished his drink. It wasn’t near 9:30.

The clock ticked in the still summer air.

A slow song played on the radio.

“Alright.” Korra said, breaking the silence. She picked up her cell phone and dialed her boss’s number.

“Hey, Tenzin. Can I close up the bar early? It’s almost 9:00 and there is nobody here.” 

Noatak looked on in confusion. Was she leaving?

“Mmhmm. Yeah. Sure. Thanks!” She put the phone in her pocket. “Alright, I’m off early, and you look far too stressed. Wanna grab some noodles? My treat.”

The man sitting on the barstool cocked his head. Paying for his drink and tipping her, he stood up, his lips twitching in a half-smile. “Sure, Korra.”

She smiled. “Great! Just give me a minute to change.

When she was out of sight, he let a blush and a shy smile overtake his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if any avid scotch/rum lovers are here, I'm sorry if I screwed up some things pertaining to the characteristics of the alcohols. I'm clueless. As always, hope you enjoyed!


	6. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6) Fever – Noatak is a new hire at the Republic City Hospital. Late one night, a girl is hustled into the ER with extensive injuries from a pro-bending match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I'm back! And I'm running a similar story to this for the Shassie pairing on Psych. It's number 2 in the fluff oneshot series!
> 
> NOTE: I know nothing about the hospital environment! Sorry if I misrepresent things but I’ve never really been interested in medicine and I don’t watch medical dramas. Most of the things pertaining to medical conditions, physical ailments, hospital rules, and general conduct will most likely be wrong!

The young waterbender sighed as he sat in the waiting room. The ER of the Republic City Hospital was unusually quiet; there were no non-bending rallies going on, the roads weren’t icy despite it being the middle of winter, and there was only one patient in the ward: a poor fellow who came in with a fork stuck in his arm. Sometimes, the things he saw in the ER…

Suddenly, the electronic door whooshed open and a girl on a stretcher was raced in. She was pale, even behind her maroon pro-bending uniform which was tattered and torn, her skin was burnt and lacerations marred her arms and legs.

She was quickly followed by a three college-age kids; two wearing the same red uniforms, and another with ridiculous dark purple hair.

Noatak rushed over, being the only medic on duty, and took control of the stretcher from the EMTs. 

~~~~~~

Blushing (he still hadn’t gotten the “clinical detachment” part down), Noatak removed the girl’s pro-bending uniform (leaving her… undergarments) and raised his hands, summoning the water in the bucket next to him. Letting the water engulf his hands, he activated the healing properties within the water and drew it over the poor girl’s body. The cuts, bruises, and burns began to fade, and her eyelids twitched. Good thing he hooked her up to the anesthetic: his face flooded red again at the thought of how a young girl would react to a slightly older man standing over her half-naked body, healing her.

Finishing, he dressed her in a hospital gown and rolled her into a room, setting her gently on the bed before removing the morphine drip from her arm and hooking her up to an IV drip instead.

He walked into the waiting room. 

“How is she?” The earthbender and the one with the bizarre hair both leapt up, their firebending friend and the airbending master following at an equally worried, if more sedate pace. 

“Better, but can I ask how Miss…” Noatak paused.

The airbender spoke up. “Korra. Her name is Korra, and I’m Councilman Tenzin. These three are Bolin, Mako, and Tahno.” He said, gesturing towards the earthbender, firebender, and hair-kid in turn.

Bolin said, “It’s all stupid Tahno’s fault. We were pro-bending training in the gym ‘cause we’re on our college teams, and Tahno shows up with his stupid cronies, picking a fight. We did a couple pro-bending practice fights and Tahno’s team decided it was a good freaking idea to do a 3-on-1 combo on Korra, never mind that we don’t have fancy protective gear like the private schools’ teams. Stupid Whitefalls College with the stupid Wolfbats.”

Tahno scoffed. “Please. The Wolfbats beat your stinking Republic City Commonwealth University Fire Ferrets any day.”

Noatak cleared his throat.

“Well, she should be awake now, so I can allow three people at a time to go in to see her. “

Tenzin, Bolin, and Tahno immediately got up.

Noatak led them to Korra’s room.

~~~~~~

“Korra!” Bolin exclaimed. He and the councilman both ran to her bedside, while Tahno lingered back awkwardly.

“Hey, guys. Urg, what happened? Am I… am I in the hospital?”

Noatak stepped up. “Hello Miss Korra, I am Dr. Noatak.”

Korra gave him a puzzling look.

“You have a concussion and a fractured ankle. I’m going to keep you here overnight, as the concussion is rather severe. I healed the cuts, bruises, and burns, but I would suggest you rest for 2-3 weeks. You’ll have to use these crutches to walk, and I’m afraid pro-bending is out of the question.”

Bolin said, “What? The opening match is in 3 days!”

Tahno looked at them guiltily. “I’m… really sorry, Korra.”

Bolin sighed. “Well, Korra, looks like we’re going to have to find a replacement waterbender.” He shot a nasty glare at Tahno. “What about Tarrlok?”

Without meaning to, Noatak let out a chuckle. 

All the heads in the room swiveled to stare at him.

“Sorry,” he said, “just trying to imagine Tarrlok pro-bending.” His brother was currently working to get his degree in medicine, and the idea of him going to do something so brash and violent made him laugh.

Korra asked, ”You know Tarrlok?”

“I do indeed.” Noatak replied, looking at her. “He’s my little brother.”

The girl on the bed snapped her fingers. “That’s where I knew your name from!” she exclaimed.

He smiled, nodded and said, “Well, it’s not very busy today, I think I can let the rest of your group in for friends of my brother.”

~~~~~~~

Noatak scored the graveyard shift. Hooray.

~~~~~~~

In the middle of the night, several of Korra’s cuts became infected. She developed a fever, but thankfully settled down by the next morning.

~~~~~~

“Hello, Dr. Noatak.” Kora’s friends Tahno and Bolin walked back in near the end of Noatak’s shift. He was exhausted.  
They exchanged pleasantries and requested to see Korra.

Dr. Noatak, having nothing better to do (Really! Was there no conflict in the city at all? Not even a Triple Threat brawl or something?) stuck around and chatted with the college students. They discussed mundane, school-related topics for a while, until eventually the topic of conversation turned around to Korra’s temporary replacement in the upcoming pro-bending game.

“I would force Tahno to sub in, but he’s got a game then, plus the rules say you can’t be on more than one team at a time.” Korra sighed. “I think Tarrlok is probably our best bet, but he’s not very good at…”

“Attacking people?” Noatak suggested, smirking. “Korra, I need to re-heal and change the dressing on that burn on your shoulder.”

As she removed the cloth covering the burn in question, Noatak turned on the sink and siphoned a good amount of water from the tap.

Bolin looked up. “Hey, Noatak. You’re a pretty good waterbender, right?”

The doctor applied the healing water to Korra’s shoulder, looked up, and raised an eyebrow.

“I graduated at the top of Professor Kya’s class, so I am an acceptable healer.”

Korra gasped. “That’s right! Tarrlok said his brother was a waterbending prodigy!” She grabbed his hand. “Look, Noatak, I know we just met you and this is a ridiculously huge favor to ask, but would you fill in for me?”

Noatak thought back on his childhood, all the late nights spent avidly watching pro-bending matches with his father. Hadn’t he wanted to be a professional when he had been young, like many young benders had?

“Alright.” He agreed.

~~~~~~

“Thank you again for doing this, Noatak.” The earthbender tossed him a uniform with the words “FIRE FERRETS” emblazoned across the back. ”You can use Hasook’s old uniform; lazyass spent 2 weeks on the team before he quit. Thank god Korra transferred in.”

Noatak shrugged and pulled the uniform on, grimacing at how tight the chest area was. Apparently this “Hasook” had been a skinny kid.

“It was my pleasure.” He said, fitting his arm through the sleeve. “I wanted to be a pro-bender when I was a kid, it’s interesting to have a taste of the lifestyle.”

Korra sat on a beanbag chair in the corner of the loft above the gym, watching the three guys get ready for the match. She eyed her waterbending replacement appreciatively, the muscles of his back taut as he pulled on the too-tight uniform. 

Asami walked up the stairs into the loft and caught the other girl staring at the new team member: she smiled and raised her eyebrows, walking over to sit beside her.  
At the black-haired girl’s amused look, Korra whispered, “What? You have a boyfriend, but that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a good-looking guy who walks through these doors. And spirits, that voice!” She rolled her eyes in mock pleasure, grinning when her friend giggled.

~~~~~~

“Aaaand it looks like the favored underdogs, the fantastic Fire Ferrets, have found a temporary replacement for their esteemed waterbender, Korra! Intel suggests this man is named Noatak, and is a healer at a local hospital.“ The ‘announcer’, who was actually Asami’s cousin, paused. “Is he as good as the fan favorite, Korra? Will he doom the Fire Ferrets to an early death in this tournament? Or is he as good a waterbender as the hospital claims he is, and can he apply that power to the pro-bending arena?”

Noatak took a deep breath and grinned as the lights glared in front of his face. This was definitely exciting, and he didn’t want to let this team down.  
“And introducing the Fire Ferrets’ opponents, the Golden Temple University Tigerdillos!”

The opposing team walked out into the small, elevated stage, waving into the cheap artificial lights at the bleachers full of cheering students and teachers.  
The bell rang, and the match began.

~~~~~~

“Wow!” Korra enthused. “Tarrlok told me you were good, but that was amazing!” She grinned at Noatak, hobbling along on her crutches. “I sure am glad you were the doctor on duty the night Tahno’s team roughed me up.”

The waterbender blushed and tugged off his gloves. “It’s not that big a deal. My brother and I have been training for forever.”

Bolin slung an arm around Noatak’s shoulder, and the other around his brother’s. “So, whadd’ya say we go have our celebratory dinner? I vote Narook’s!”

Korra slapped him on the back and said, “I second that. I’m paying, and buying a round of drinks in honor of our amazing temp waterbender!”  
The team cheered, and Asami looked amusedly at Korra.

~~~~~~

“So then Korra looks him dead in the eye and hits him so hard with her water his helmet flew off into the stands!” Bolin finished, sending the rest of the table into an uproar. 

“Oh, stop it.” Korra smacked him on the shoulder, grinning. “There was that time you took out the Hungry Hungry Hippo’s son, Bo.” Her brash smile softened just a touch and she turned to Noatak, who had been watching the group amusedly, occasionally taking a sip from his beer. “What about you, Noatak? Got any interesting stories?”

He chuckled. “Well, there was this one time when we were growing up in the North Pole, when Tarrlok decided he wanted to go penguin-sledding in the middle of summer, and-“

The brother in question, who had been invited along as an honorary Fire Ferret since he had pulled their team out of a tight financial situation a few years prior with Asami’s investments and some sharp money management, punched his brother on the arm and shoved a bun in his mouth. “Shut up!” He laughed. “You promised never to speak of that!”

“Mmmfp…” Noatak pulled the bun out if his mouth and took a bite, swallowing before saying, “He rode the penguin backwards down the hill and onto the ice, which broke, and he was saved and subsequently smothered by a sea lion.”

Tarrlok crossed his arms and pouted for a brief moment as the people at the table laughed good-naturedly at the brothers’ story. His petulance, however, was replaced by an evil gleam in his eye a moment later.

“Backwards?” Korra gasped, holding her sides. “How did you manage that one, ‘Lokk?”

“Well,” Tarrlok smirked, that mischievous glint prevalent now in his gaze, “Korra. Did you know that when he was 14, Noatak had a crush as big as a lion-turtle on a local village girl? Her name was Yue, after the moon spirit.” His smirk turned into a full-blown grin. “And he fretted and fussed and do you know how he finally asked her out?

Noatak’s eyes had widened and his face was flushed like someone had stuck his head in hot water. “Oh, spirits. Tarrlok, don’t you dare.” He glanced at Korra; the tiniest of peeks. No-one at the table noticed except Tarrlok.

Tarrlok always noticed.

His smile grew.

Tarrlok’s eyes twinkled and if his evil grin had stretched any more it would have ripped his face clean in half. “He-MMMFP.”

Noatak had shoved an entire hot pancake into Tarrlok’s mouth, effectively choking off anything he might have been about to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, this one was loooong. Like, 2000 words. I could've made this one into an actual story.
> 
> Actually this one I might finish. I'm not sure on the way this ended.


	7. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies.

I've decided to separate each world into its own story, which will be part of the Fluffy Amorra AU Oneshots, which can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/148914


End file.
